


hosie oneshots

by hosiescorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hosie Endgame, Hosie Rain Kiss, desperate for hosie, hosie anger kiss, hosie angst, hosie is endgame, hosie is happening, hosie oneshots, i need hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp
Summary: hosie one shots so i don't lose my sanity waiting for their endgame :)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

"josie, no!" hope let out a cry as she watched the sword go through josie's stomach. josie fell to the ground, eyes watering as hope rushed to her side. "josie, josie please stay with me." hope's voice cracked as she began to violently sob.

"hope..." josie spoke, as the life began to drain out of her. "i love you, hope." were the last words spoken by josie saltzman as hope laid there, holding her body as she shook violently. 

10 hours before   
josie was laughing at a joke hope had told her as josie was sat on hope's lap. the girls were relaxing as they just defeated another malivore monster that had come to find the artifact that it needed to revive malivore.

josie shuttered as she thought of what malivore would do if he ever became sentient. she tuned back into the conversation the supersquad, as mg had called them, were having. 

"so, josie. how's dating the hope mikaelson." she heard kaleb ask. hope shot a glare at the vampire who grinned back. "well, it's amazing. i couldn't imagine being with anyone else." josie replied as she sent a small smile towards hope. 

"oh also, don't let her fool you. she's actually the most romantic person i know." josie added as hope glared at her, glare softening before she burst into laughter. 

josie smiled, she hadn't heard hope laugh in forever. "it's nice, hearing you laugh." josie whispered into hope's ear. hope smiled as she kissed josie's cheek. 

"alright lovebirds, that's enough." Dr Saltzman said as he entered the library. "there's another monster." he explained as the girls death glared him. "of course there is." hope sighed, she just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, the love of her life. 

was that too much to ask for? 

5 hours before   
hope sighed as she plopped her tired form onto josie's bed. "are you ok, hope?" josie asked, worried. "fine. just training with your dad exhausts me. also, the second monster took a lot out of me." hope replied. 

"i know, i still can't believe landon tried to kill it, he knows he can't do anything, right?" hope laughed. "that's true." she replied as josie smiled. "can you not tell landon i said that?" josie asked, anxious. 

"of course, jo. i barely even see or talk to him. ever since we broke up, he's been off." hope explained. "off how?" josie replied. "he's been cold, distant. it's like he's jealous and wants revenge." hope said, worried. 

"i'm sure he's fine. he's just hurting, hope." josie shrugged it off, but hope felt it was more sinister than that. and oh how right she was. 

3 hours before  
the girls decided to take a short nap before kaleb's party, that he randomly announced he was having. when they woke up, hope let josie have the first shower while she waited. 

when josie came out, she was dressed in this pale pink dress. hope stared in awe at her girlfriend. "hope, it's just a dress." josie spoke, noticing the look hope gave her. 

"you look stunning, jo, as always." hope told her as josie blushed. "your turn." josie said, ignoring her red face. 

hope entered the bathroom, got in the shower and josie waited for her girlfriend. when hope came out, she was dressed in a dark maroon dress. josie stared, eyes filled with love. 

"hope, for someone who says they don't dress up for parties, this seems dressed up to me." josie spoke. "shut up." hope laughed. "are you ready?" josie asked. hope nodded, grabbing josie's hand as the pair left for the party. 

now  
hope's sniffles managed to subside, but her anger at who had killed the love of her life was still fresh in her mind. she had a feeling, a very dark feeling, she knew who had done it, but she had to be sure. 

hope stood up, grabbing josie's body as a fresh set of tears spilled down her face. she made her way to the school grounds, as she carried josie, people stared at her in sorrow as they saw the body. 

she hated it, hated the attention and the sorrow she was getting. she was used to death, so used to it by now, so why did it still hurt? 

before she could think, she heard footsteps and turned to see lizzie running towards her. "jo!" lizzie collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "what happened?" mg asked, holding lizzie as she cried. 

"me and jo were at the docks, just talking, and when we went to leave, someone drove a sword through her stomach." hope explained before her eyes filled with tears. kaleb pulled her into a hug as she cried. 

the thoughts in everyone's minds was 'who would do something like this?'


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

it had been 3 weeks since josie's murder and hope has been trying desperately to find her killer, to find some evidence to pin point who murdered the love of her life. 

lizzie has been a wreck. her sister, her best friend, was gone. she locked herself in her room and hasn't come out, not to eat, not to party, she was a shell of her former self. 

no one blamed her. they knew how much josie meant to her, how much she loved her. 

meanwhile, landon and rafael had mysteriously left the school, stating that raf knew how to control himself. Dr Saltzman had found that suspicious, so had hope. 

why would they leave now, after josie's murder. why hadn't they left before? hope had guessed that one of them knew something. if it was the last thing she did, she would hunt them down. 

ever since josie's death, hope had been pushing herself extra hard to destroy the malivore monsters that were still coming. soon, no monsters remained, too afraid to face the wrath of hope mikaelson, especially now that josie was gone. 

while hope fought the monsters, Dr Saltzman was desperately searching for his daughter's killer as was hope. the pair often worked together, usually in silence these days, but found nothing. 

one afternoon while hope and Dr Saltzman had failed at finding nothing, hope had thrown a glass against the wall. hope was beginning to lose all hope for finding her girlfriend's killer. 

however, she had managed to track landon and rafael down. so she decided she would find them, make them tell her the truth and if one of them happened to know who had murdered josie, she would take them back to the school. 

in the woods, somewhere.   
landon expected this. should have known hope would find them eventually. "hope?" rafael called out as he noticed the auburn haired girl standing by a tree. 

"rafael." hope acknowledged, glaring at the duo. "hope." landon responded icily. "landon." hope growled, fury in her eyes. "what do you want, hope?" landon asked. 

"i want to know why you two left so suddenly, especially after josie, one of your FRIENDS was murdered in cold blood. unless you two know something?" hope snarled viciously. 

"we don't know anything, hope." rafael replied, feeling nervous. "i know you don't, but does he?" she pointed at landon, anger and hurt in her expression. 

"if you're asking me if i killed josie, i didn't." landon replied coldly. "yeah sure. you've always been jealous of me and josie." hope snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. 

"lan, maybe we should go." rafael spoke, worried. "no." hope snapped at him. "you can go." she added, noticing the fear in his eyes. 

"i'm not leaving without landon." rafael spoke, more confident. "well you have to." hope growled. "i don't care if he's your brother, he killed someone in cold blood. " hope snarled. 

"i did not." landon snapped. "you fucking did." hope growled before she pushed him to the ground. "tell me the truth." she yelled. "fine. i killed her, i killed josie." hope saw red and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled a knife out of her pocket and drove it through his heart. 

"landon!" rafael's cries broke her heart, but right now she was glad she had finally gotten her revenge. "hope, what did you do?" rafael asked, tears spilling down his face. 

"what i had to." hope replied before she vamp sped away. 

she got back to the dorm she shared with josie, heading straight to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. 

she showered, washing the blood off before she got out and got into comfy clothes. she sighed as she laid, alone, in the bed she had once shared with josie. 

she felt guilty for what she had done to landon. while he had still killed someone she loved, she couldn't help but feel guilty of what she did. 

hope sighed as she laid down, eyes closing before she heard a voice. 

"hope?

"josie?' 

"you're alive?!" hope said before she got up and ran towards josie. she pulled away before asking "how are you even here right now?" 

"i don't know." josie replied. hope shrugged it off, she was just glad to have the one she loved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually enjoyed writing this, i just had random inspiration so here you are! 
> 
> if anyone cares, my twitter is @melsbryantt so give me some suggestions on what stories i should write next for this book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i had a crush on you."   
> "you had a crush on me?"   
> "of course i did, who wouldn't?"   
> "i had a crush on josie for a week when we were 14."   
> "you're strong. no one could shoulder the burdens you carry and you're always there for your friends when you need them so please jo we really need you right now."   
> "hope is strong. she's good." 
> 
> or the hosie admits that their feelings are still very much there.

"i had a crush on you." josie blushed as she turned to see hope, her expression changing to a soft smile. 

"you had a crush on me?" hope asked, cheeks red. josie nodded, smiling back. "of course i did, who wouldn't?" hope blushed awkwardly as lizzie cleared her throat. 

the next time hope was forced to admit to lizzie, not even josie herself, about her small crush on josie when they were younger. 

"i had a crush on josie when we were 14." hope blushed furiously. 

"seriously? you two are never happening." lizzie snapped as the monster came closer to them. josie smashes the door open to see hope and lizzie against the wall. 

josie speaks in japanese, doing the oni spell she had used on lizzie previously. she collapses to the floor and hope immediately rushes to her aid. "jo, can you hear me?" she hears josie breathe a small reply and she smiles in relief. 

hope is facing dark josie and she's scared. she doesn't want to hurt josie. 

"you're strong, no one could shoulder the burdens you carry and you're always there for your friends when they need you so please jo we really need you right now." hope tries desperately to get through to josie. 

"what are you waiting for, kill her." the necromancer demands. "shut up, everybody shut up!" josie yells as she turns to hope. 

"hope?" her voice is scared, worried. "jo, is that you." before josie can reply, her eyes shut before the darkness returns. and hope had never felt more hopeless in her life. 

josie is alone in her mind, facing her dark self when she hears hope's voice inside her head. "you taught yourself that the good you is weak, and that the evil you was strong, but that's not true. change the story, josie." 

she finally realises. "i was afraid of being strong. i thought being strong meant hurting lizzie or being like kai. i told myself that being powerful meant being evil. but it doesn't. hope is strong and she's good." 

the pair are talking after josie is back to normal. she removed her magic and hope understands why. she was terrified of the dark corrupting her again. 

hope understood. when the hallow took over her, after she was normal, she didn't practice magic. she kept her magic hidden until she was ready again and that's what josie did. 

"so you don't blame me for what i did?" josie asked, her voice small. "of course not, jo. i lo- care about you." hope stuttered. josie sent her a confused look. 

hope didn't say anything, just pressed her lips against josie's. "i love you, josie saltzman." hope spoke softly, worried josie didn't feel the same anymore. 

josie was surprised to say the least, but a good surprised. she smiled softly at the tribrid before she replied. "i love you too, hope mikaelson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all if they don't become canon soon, i'm gonna throw hands.   
> but also, hosie interaction next episode how we feeling? i'm gonna be mad mad if its a 5 second interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie was done. She was sick and tired of being used by people who supposedly cared about her.

“Jo, wait.” Hope tried to talk the brunette who stalked past her. 

Josie scoffed before she walked faster, avoiding the tribrid. 

Josie kept walking before she came face to face with hope, who was looking at her.

“What do you want, hope?” Josie asked rudely. All she wanted to do was leave this school. Especially after what occurred today. 

“I want to apologise.” Josie wanted to laugh. “Apologise? Apologise?! Hope, it’s too late for that.” Josie growled. 

“I know and I really am sorry.” Hope replied, looking down. “If you were sorry, you would have never tried to sacrifice me or my sister.” Josie growled angrily. 

“I never meant for you or Lizzie to get hurt-“ Hope spoke, eyes filled with tears. 

“But we did! You saw the dark magic, you could have stopped, hope. Instead, your obsession with Landon got in the way AGAIN. I’m sick of being some pawn in your game, hope. Now leave me alone.” Josie replied, storming off. 

Hope stood there, tears pouring down her face. She had never wanted to hurt them, she just wanted to be the one she loved. 

But if she was honest with herself, she was never in love with Landon. She loved him, yes. But she wasn’t in love with him. And now she had lost the most important person in her life because she couldn’t let go. 

Hope had never hated herself more than she did at this moment. And she swore to make it up to the brunette witch. Even if that meant making up for her mistakes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because 308 was a shit show. I still can’t believe that they made hope hurt the twins, I truly hate this show with a passion. 
> 
> Twitter: @fearlesskaylee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene we should have gotten in 308 instead of what we got..

“That is the Josie saltzman I know.” Hope replies, looking intently at josie. 

“Well, this isn’t the hope mikaelson I know. You’re forcing me to save, what, Landon? Hope, I know you. You’ve never been this obsessed with a boy.” Josie explains and for a second, josie sees a flash of gold in her eyes and Josie is scared that hope is turning. 

Hope looks at her for a moment before she sighs. “Josie, I’m just worried about Landon. You know that.” Hope replies, looking at josie sadly. 

“I know, hope. But blackmailing me? By trying to use Lizzie? That isn’t you.” Josie responds. Hope stops for a minute before nodding. 

“I’m sorry, jo. I just want him back.” Hope replies, sadly. “And we will get him back. Just not like this.” Josie replies softly. 

Hope looks guilty. “I’m sorry for bringing you back here. I should have remembered.” Hope speaks. “It’s not your fault, hope. It was a long time ago, anyway.” Josie responds. 

“No, josie. It’s my fault. I was the one to rescue you, yet I use your trauma to get Landon back? How can you forgive me?” Hope asks, her eyes downcast. 

“Because I know you mean well, hope. You’re not a bad person.” Josie replies, smiling. Hope smiles back and the two start to walk back home. 

“I’m going to have to apologise to Lizzie and especially MG.” Hope speaks up. “Yeah, you will. But I’ll be there with you.” Josie replies. 

“Thank you, Josie. But what about you and finch?” Hope asks. “Finch can wait.” Josie smiles. 

Hope smiles back, finally moving on from landon. They’ll get him back, but Hope won’t go down that dark path. Not when it’s not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SCENE WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN IM SO MAD ANYWAYS 
> 
> Twitter; @fearlesskaylee pls give me some ideas besties


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, Josie. This is exactly like you. Always running from problems instead of facing them.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” 
> 
> Hosie fight which turns into a confession.

“Please, josie. To save Landon.”   
Josie didn’t want to. She didn’t want to help someone who had hurt her and her family repeatedly. 

“Hope I can’t.” Josie replied after a minute. “Please, jo. Landon would do the same for you.” And Josie fumes inside. 

No, Landon would not risk his life for josie. He proved that after breaking her heart, leaving her for Hope. 

Why should Josie put her life, risk turning dark again for someone who didn’t give a shit about her? 

“Hope, I’m sorry. I can’t.” Josie went to leave, turning when she heard Hope speak. 

“Wow, josie. This is exactly like you. Always running from problems instead of facing them.” 

Josie stops. She looks at Hope, a mixture of hurt and anger. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie growled. 

“It means you’re a coward, josie!” Hope snaps. And that’s when Josie lost it. 

“I’m the coward? Hope, you won’t even admit to yourself that your relationship with Landon is obsession!” Josie snarled. 

“My relationship with Landon is perfectly fine.” Hope replied. “It’s not, Hope. You’re obsessed with someone who leaves you constantly and will continue to leave you! You deserve someone better than that!” Josie added. 

“What, like you?” Hope scoffed. “Yes! Hope, I love you.” Josie squealed before she covered her mouth. 

“You-“ Hope tried to speak, but words failed. “Yes, hope. I love you. Never stopped.” Josie replied. 

“Josie-“ Hope spoke. “What, hope? I get it, you love landon and I’ll never have a chance.” Josie replied. 

“No. You were right, jo. My relationship with Landon is obsession. I just didn’t want to hear it.” Hope replied. 

Josie smiles but let’s hope continue. “I just guess I wanted to be with someone who wouldn’t die like everyone else in my life.” She continued. 

“But I should have known, that dying is apart of life. And I’m done choosing Landon. Josie, I choose you.” 

Josie is shocked. “What?” She questions, making sure she heard right. “You heard Me. I choose you, Josie saltzman.” 

Hope presses her lips against josies, the warmth of her lips radiating off her. 

They release and Josie is smiling. “Hope mikaelson you are a good kisser.” 

“So are you, Josie saltzman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash hi
> 
> But also, if you’ve been on Twitter you would have seen people have been body shaming Danielle because of a book. I truly hate human beings, but I’m going to say something here too. Danielle doesn’t owe anything to you, or anyone else. It’s her body, not yours. So mind your fucking business and leave her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love you left behind.

I still remember, I was young.   
You put your hand on my shoulder   
Then you were gone   
I’ve been thinking lately   
How it could of changed me  
Oh how I wish you could see me now 

Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson. They had been best friends ever since they were little up to now, as teenagers. Everything they’ve been through has only made the duo stronger. 

Maybe I’m hopeless   
But I’m only human   
I hope that you know that I’d give it up for a moment with you 

Josie had been killed in a monster attack, leaving hope to grieve. Everyone knew this was destroying her. 

These cold hands   
This burning heart   
Will always be hollow without you   
I lost you   
But all the love you left behind   
Will always remind me  
Remind me of you 

Hope looks at the photos of her and Josie, smiling like nothing could go wrong. Oh how wrong they were. 

So many years have come and gone   
But every picture without you still feels so wrong   
I’ve been thinking lately   
What would you say if you saw me  
Would you be proud of what I’ve become 

It had been 5 years since Josie had passed and the Salvatore school had closed. Not enough people went here, especially after the incident. Hope looked at old photos, her heart breaking more and more every year that went by without Josie. 

Oh these cold hands  
This burning heart   
Will always be alone without you   
I lost you   
But all the love you left behind   
Will always remind me  
Remind me of you 

Hope felt like a part of her was missing. It was. Josie was her life, her world. After the incident, Hope had shut herself off. Closed everyone off. If she had no friends, no one would be in danger. No one would die like Josie had.

Maybe I’m hopeless   
But I’m only human   
I hope you know that I’d give it all for a moment with you   
Oh maybe I’m hopeless   
But I’m only human   
I hope you know that I’d give it all for a moment with you 

Hope sat at josie’s grave, wishing she could have her back in her arms. Back safe at the school. But she couldn’t. Josie was gone. 

These cold hands  
This burning heart   
Will always be hollow without you   
I lost you   
But all the love you left behind   
Will always remind me   
Remind me of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was hard to write, I was shaking so hard, anyways I need hosie or posie content either one will be fine 🤡
> 
> Twitter : @fearlesskaylee

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part 2 to this, this is the only story idea i've had that hasn't flopped we love that.   
> anyways hosie endgame and hosie rain kiss is gonna happen.


End file.
